


Clarke's Two Adorable Puppies

by ADbLOCK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: "You missed me, hm? Yeah, I missed you too."Bellamy with a girl. What was new? But still the softness in his voice peaked her curiosity and she was really pathetic for being so afraid. She had nothing to lose, right?So she took her chance and she found out who it was. Rather WHAT it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that somewhat blurry picture of Bob with his dog at night? I can't get enough of that photo and just had to make a fic about it. It's been sitting in my files for a while. I'm just posting it now. I hope you guys like it .

The elevator was small and cramped. It really did nothing to help the argument that was growing between them.

"I can't believe you had to make Lincoln uncomfortable!" Clarke huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "Have you seen the guy? He's obviously too old for O!"

"But that doesn't mean that he'd be bad for her!"

His eyebrows furrowed on his crinkled forehead. "Doesn't mean he'd be good for her either."

Clarke huffed once more in exasperation, raising both of her hands in the air. "Seriously? Didn't you see the way he looks at her? He's so into her! He can't possibly hurt her!"

He was about to open his mouth to retort when the elevator let out a small ding, signalling that it was their floor. But it wasn't as if that woild stop their argument.

"Come on, Clarke! That's nonsense. Everything can happen. You never know." he said over his shoulder as they walked down the small hallway.

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. "I can't believe you're blaming him for your own insecurities!"

He stopped abruptly, causing her to almost run into his firm back. Yeah, it seemed very firm and it would probably hurt if she bumped into him (though a part of her may be a bit disappointed). Turning on his heels, he frowned at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"Excuse me?"

Now it was Clarke's turn to roll her eyes. "You heard me right. You're insecure, Bellamy. You're just afraid that O wouldn't acknowledge you anymore when they finally become official."

Silence filled the air around them, the tension palpable. And for a moment, she was afraid that she went too far. Had she? She was just telling the truth, and she knew that he knew it too.

That was the interesting thing between them. They weren't really that close. Well, considering the fact that they could somehow read the other so well, maybe they were close. But they just kind of fell into that connection. They never really knew when it started. All they knew was that when they first met each other, they argued a lot, continuously disagreeing with each other. Over time, maybe their friendship (of you could call that friendship) grew because coincidentally their circle of friends clicked. Now they still argued but they never really knew when it became into secretly something just for fun.

He quietly turned around. The sound of the lock turning surprised her. He went in, and suddenly Clarke was rooted in her place as it hit her. It felt surreal and a bit ridiculous because what was she thinking?

Recently, she and her mom had just gotten into an argument because she was thoroughly disappointed in her decision to shift to an art major. Octavia offered her new place. With tonight's events though, she and Lincoln quickly left, and Clarke would really feel bad if she crashed her friend's couch tonight, knowing that Lincoln would most probably be there.

Raven would have been an option if it wasn't for the hungry looks that went between her and Roan. She was definitely not going to be the third wheel. Jasper and Monty offered as well, but Maya and Miller were already staying. Thinking that she'd rather not squeeze herself in the already small apartment, she refused. All that was left was the jerk peeking at her from behind the door with an impatient look on his face.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, I was busy judging whether your apartment was worthy or not." she told him with a wave of her hand as she walked inside.

He tsked, shaking his head. "Snotty rich kid." he muttered under his breath, but she did not miss the slight upward curve of his lips.

Of course, she was just joking. His place was small, but it felt comfy enough that you wouldn't really care. It was surprisingly neat she noted as she padded across the wooden floor.

He walked past her with her bags in tow ("Are you carrying my bags?" she asked her as they walked across the parking lot. The wink he sent her way _definitely_ did not do things to her.)

"It's not much, but I do have a spare room." he said, leading her to the room at the end of the short hallway. "It's O's old room. No one really uses it anymore since she moved."

He sounded quite normal, but Clarke heard the slight change of his tone at the mention of his sister's decision to move. She didn't say anything, but just went into the room where he was waiting.

There was a closet at the side, a bed and a desk. The room was pretty much empty. She guessed the room was rarely used.

"Thanks, Bellamy." she said softly.

He gave her a small smile before he fixed his face as if he realized what he was doing. Walking out of the room, he continued to talk. "Well, the bathroom is just beside this room. The kitchen's pretty obvious. So is the living room. And the last room you see is mine. Of course, you know that."

A snicker bubbled out of her. Was he actually rambling?

"I'll use the bathroom first, yeah?" she simply said after his mini-ramble.

He just nodded before leaving her in peace.

She thought she heard a voice talking while she showered. When she turned the tap off, she realized that she was right. It sounded deep though muffled. She frowned. It was way past midnight. Who could he be possibly talking to?

Shaking her head, she proceeded to dry herself. After all, she didn't need to know who he was talking to. But that changed when she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You missed me, hm?"

That deep voice was definitely and certainly Bellamy's.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

And suddenly she felt something weird inside her. Something that felt really uncomfortable.

"Give me a kiss."

Okay, now she was curious. She silently walked towards the end of the hallway, thaking that she was bare-footed. Then she suddenly stopped. What if he was on the phone?

Oh my god.

She clasped her hand around her mouth.

"Good girl! You're so cute you know that?"

It felt like her stomach fell and her chest tightened. Yeah, it was definitely a girl. A girl. He continued to talk, but Clarke couldn't quite hear his words through the blood pumping in her ears and the loud beating of her heart.

Then she shook her head. God, what was happening to her?

Bellamy with a girl. What was new? But still the softness in his voice peaked her curiosity and she was really pathetic for being so afraid. She had nothing to lose, right?

So she took her chance.

She almost gasped out loud.

Right in front of her, Bellamy was sprawled on the carpeted floor with a big smile on his face as a little brown puppy ran around him, jumping around him. The furry animal nuzzled its face into his hands as Bellamy freaking _giggled._ He lifted the puppy in the air, its legs dangling and its tail waggling in delight, before he brought it down to cradle it against his chest.

Bellamy Blake had a very soft spot for the small puppy and he looked fucking adorable like a small kid and his ice cream.

Feeling that it was too much, she went back inside the bathroom, carefully closing the door. It was definitely blackmail-worthy, but she couldn't bring herself to use it against him because it honestly felt like it was a personal part of the puzzle that is Bellamy Blake. And honestly she felt honored to have witnessed that albeit without his consent.

So instead, she decided to let it slide. She went out of the bathroom, closing the door a little loudly to let him know she was done.

"Hey, Bellamy..."

Peering around the corner, she saw him standing in the middle of the room, looking every bit of a kid caught red handed for stealing candy. And damn him because how could a man look so handsome and adorable at the same time. The little puppy was nowhere to be seen which was a surprise. Was he keeping it a secret?

"Oh, o-okay." he stammered quite adorably.

She was supposed to say something when she heard a small bark somewhere below her. Looking down, she saw the little puppy right in front of her, its large eyes looking at her happily.

Aw. She definitely understood how the little thing could have the stubborn Bellamy Blake around its paw.

She knelt down and welcomed the furry animal. "Hello! God, you're so cute! What's your name?"

"Ceph."

She looked up, watching Bellamy walk towards her scratching behind his head sheepishly.

"Ceph?" she asked, thinking that the name was a bit different.

He stopped just above them, looking softly at Ceph the little puppy. "Yeah, Ceph for..." he trailed off, suddenly growing red.

Clarke tilted her head to the side. "For?"

He looked away, scratching behind his head once more. "Bucephalus."

She barked out in laughter. Bucephalus, Alexander the Great's horse. Of course, she should have known that only Bellamy could give such a cute thing a horrible name. He patiently waited to let her laughter die down, still not meeting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry your owner is very very bad with names." she said with a mocking tilt of her head towards him.

"Hey! It was supposed to be temporary!" he argued, crossing his sculpted arms together. An adorable pout sat on his lips and, damn, Clarke could feel her heart jumping right out of her chest. "It's not my fault that she liked the name before I could give her an awesome one."

Rolling her eyes, she ran her fingers through Ceph's brown curls. "Yeah, go ahead, keep on telling that to yourself."

He just let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Nerd."

"Know-it-all."

A small bark followed as if the little puppy wanted to join to. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and started bursting out in laughter while Ceph happily joined them.

* * *

You could say thing went pretty well after that.

A lot of things happened between them, but all you really had to know was that they worked things out. Bellamy had finally accepted Lincoln and now were practically best friends (second to her, of course), so Octavia and Bellamy were now back to normal. Jasper and Monty were going strong with their relationships, and seemed like Raven did very good as well with Roan.

And she probably should mention that she had moved in with Bellamy.

Yeah, they were definitely together now.

It was a typical lazy Sunday morning and they decided to stay home bundled up on the couch with Netflix buzzing whatever was available on their screen, their side pressed together as she rested her head on his shoulder. Quite some time, they probably dozed off because, one minute, she remembered watching the Minions babble nonsense, and the next minute, she felt something on her lap.

Then it was followed by a small bark.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into a mass of curly brown fur and a waggling tail. Unable to resist the cute little thing, she brought Ceph up to her arms and gave her a belly rub. Ceph whimpered in delight as she jumped around the couch, climbing off and on her lap like the ball of energy she was.

"Adorable Cephy!" Clarke giggled as she patted Ceph's head, the dog barking in delight.

Then she felt something soft on her arm, moving up and down. Turned out it was another mass of curly brown hair nuzzling his head on her arm. He whimpered, the sound was nowhere near innocent as it sent her stomach flipping. Bellamy raised his head and she had to will her heart to stop before it jumped out of her chest.

"What about me?" he said, his voice gruff with sleep, but the small pout on his face was all Clarke could notice.

Fucking adorable.

Very much unable to resist this bigger puppy, she carded her fingers through his thick curls and pulled him closer, burying her nose into his curls as she felt the tip of his nose circling against her neck in a comfortable manner. His soft purr sending delicious vibrations through her body.

"Aw. Come here,

This time she heard a growl on her other side. Ceph was definitely not happy feeling left out.

God, these two were so childish.

Reaching out for the puppy, she placed Ceph between the two of them, Bellamy's hand automatically finding the puppy's soft fur while his other hand was drawing circles on her hip. And her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest because it felt like their perfect little home.

And yeah, they were such adorable puppies. Her adorable puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking maybe I could make more fics with Clarke and her two adorable puppies. What do you think?


End file.
